Rumors
by Jess2425
Summary: A plot bunny that wouldn't go away. Lavender starts a rumor about the trio and they have to deal with the consequences. Please Read and Review! Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

**Chapter 1**

As Harry, Ron and Hermione made their daily trek to the Great Hall for breakfast, a small group of Hufflepuff girls followed behind them, whispering to each other and giggling loudly. Neither of the boys were paying them much attention but Hermione apparently had been because she stopped suddenly and turned to glare at the group quite angrily. "I can _hear_ you, you know!" She spat, her eyes flashing dangerously.

The girls jumped, fear visible on their features. The girl in the middle of the group recovered quickly and replied just as angrily, "Good, maybe you'll stop being such a minx if you learn what we all _really_ think of you."

"Why you little--" Hermione took a step towards the group. Harry and Ron were quick to react. Ron put a hand on her arm, holding her in her place, while Harry stepped slightly in front of her and told the girls in no uncertain terms that they'd better get away quick. They grudgingly did so, but not before shooting both boys looks of sympathy.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, letting go of Hermione and watching the group of girls disappear with a look of bewilderment. The look was mirrored on Harry's face. Hermione, however, had her arms crossed tightly over her chest looking where the girls had been with no small amount of disdain on her face.

"I hate Lavender." She stated simply, to no one in particular.

The boys turned back to look at her in surprise. They knew that Hermione didn't always get along wonderfully with the other girls in her dorm, but it was common knowledge that they all tolerated each other. "Why? What'd she do?" Harry asked carefully.

"She started another rumor."

Both boys groaned at this. "What now?" Ron asked. "Have you moved onto shagging people now or something?"

Hermione's head shot up and she looked at him in surprise.

Ron blinked. "Oh. Who?"

"According to Lavender; you."

Ron blinked again. "What!"

Harry laughed at that, earning himself glares from his two best friends. He held up his hands in automatic surrender. Before they could start in on him he said, "Sorry, I couldn't help it." He grinned again. "At least I'm not included in this one, have fun you two."

Ron glared at him, but Hermione's next statement kept him from saying anything.

"And you."

Now Harry blinked. "What!"

A small smile pulled at her lips, to which both boys frowned at. "According to Lavender, I'm shagging Ron on the regular in a relationship that's supposed to be a secret but is extremely obvious to everyone but Harry. And I'm shagging Harry on the side in a "friends-with-benefits" relationship that's supposed to be a secret but is extremely obvious to everyone but Ron." She explained.

"**WHAT!!**" Harry and Ron exclaimed in unison.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh really now, it can't be that hard to understand--"

Ron cut her off. "Why am I the one stuck dating you and Harry here just gets you whenever he feels like it?"

"Well, gee Ron. Thanks." She crossed her arms back over her chest again and looked at him sourly. "I'm so sorry I'd be that bad to date."

He just waved her off. "That's not important, you never answered me."

Hermione shot him a glare before sighing and saying, "Well Lavender obviously knows that I'd never try for two relationships at once, she knows I'm much too practical for all that, so her obvious answer was that with your protectiveness, temper and jealous tendencies you wouldn't be fit for a "friends-with-benefits" relationship, so obviously you're the actual boyfriend. Harry on the other hand isn't the jealous type and is much more laid back when it comes to my actions so he'd be the perfect choice for a "friends-with-benefits" relationship, however not the greatest candidate for actually serious boyfriend/girlfriend dating situation."

"I'm not the jealous type!" Ron exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be a bad boyfriend!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron and Hermione both stared at him.

"Um, sure Harry, of course you wouldn't." Hermione patted his arm lightly while looking at him as if he was a confused child.

Ron wasn't so subtle. He coughed loudly and it sounded suspiciously like, "_Cho!_"

Harry glared at them both. "Thanks a lot guys."

"Anytime mate." Ron replied smiling brightly.

Harry sighed in defeat before going back to the conversation at hand. "So how is it that Lavender can know all this about you, but still can get it in her head that you're shagging the two of us?" He questioned.

Hermione shrugged. "Everyone has their faults I guess."

"You're okay with this?!?" Ron asked incredulously, his anger returning.

"Of course not, Ron! I mentioned earlier my current feelings about her didn't I? And I think my reaction to those Hufflepuff girls was proof enough that I am not happy about this particular rumor." Hermione huffed in annoyance.

Ron calmed down slightly at that and nodded his head. "Alright."

"So what's the plan for dealing with this one?" Harry asked. They were so used to all the crazy stories about the three of them flying around that they'd gotten quite used to these types of talks. This however was by far the worst rumor yet. Harry hoped very much that there wouldn't ever be one that could surpass it.

Hermione sighed. "I haven't come up with anything quite yet, but it's a still relatively new rumor so with any luck we can get by today with just ignoring it."

Harry nodded. "I guess that'll have to work. Now come on guys, I'm hungry."

A/N: Soooo, tell me what you think!! Should I continue? Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Thank everyone sooo much for your reviews, you have no idea how much I appreciate it! )

This chapter is partly to show how close the trio is and partly a transitional chapter, so if the characters are a tad OOC, I apologize, I tried to keep in them as in character as possible.

**Chapter 2**

They arrived at the Great Hall shortly after to see breakfast was now well under way. They took a few empty seats at the Gryffindor table and began their usual breakfast routine. Ron would start by piling Harry's food onto a plate and then pass it to Hermione who would cut up his pancakes and sausages before placing it in front of Harry who was busy pouring each of them each a tall glass of pumpkin juice. Ron would then fill his own plate and hand it to Hermione to cut up and then fill her one for her as well. After setting their glasses in front of them, Harry would then butter and jam each of theirs toast and place it on the side of their plates. None of them would begin eating until all of this was done and they all had their food, drink and toast in front of them. (Even Ron with his enormous appetite would wait as patiently as possible, occasionally sneaking a bite of sausage. Something that Hermione almost always caught him doing.) Finally after their perfect breakfast ballet they would all begin to eat and talk about the day's upcoming classes or Harry and Ron would talk about the latest Quidditch match while Hermione would silently roll her eyes with a small smile on her face as she listened to her boys.

At first the other Gryffindors would watch the trio's interaction at breakfast (as well as lunch and dinner) in wonder, but they had long since gotten used to the trios closeness and now looked on with knowing smiles.

Harry and Ron were discussing Quidditch when the familiar flutter of wings signaled the morning mail. Hermione got her usual _Daily Prophet _while Ginny, who was sitting on Hermione's left, got her usual _Witch Weekly_. Hermione glanced through her paper quickly scanning the article titles before tossing it onto the table in disinterest. Ginny seemed much more interested in her magazine. She turned to a page in the middle of the magazine and 'eeped in surprise.

"What?" Ron asked glancing at his sister.

Harry and Hermione turned to her as well in curiosity.

Ginny's mouth was hanging open as she looked at the magazine, then she looked up at the three worried faces looking at her and gaped even more.

"Ginny are you alright?" Hermione asked in concern.

Ginny silently handed the magazine over to Hermione in reply.

Hermione looked at her quizzically before turning her attention to the magazine in her hands. When she took in the pictures before her she gasped and dropped the magazine onto the table.

Harry and Ron took that as an opportunity to snatch it up and get a look for themselves. Both boys froze and looked stunned. There were three pictures across the two open pages.

On the left was a picture of Harry and Hermione caught in a very intimate embrace, kissing as if tomorrow would never come. She had her arms around his neck, one hand curled into his hair and the other lightly running along his back. His hands were another story, one was snaked around her waist, pulling the two as close together as humanly possible, but the other was slipped under her robes very obviously cupping her breast.

The picture on the far right was a picture of Ron and Hermione in a similar embrace. Ron had both arms wrapped around her waist pulling their bodies flush against each other and one of his hands was traveling lower to squeeze her ass. Hermione, for her part, had one hand against his chest and the other on the back of his head forcing their lips against each other in a very passionate kiss.

Harry and Ron turned to each other and started talking at the same time.

"I never--"

"I didn't--"

They turned to Hermione.

"We never--"

"We didn't--"

Hermione didn't look at either of them, though. She had her head in her hands and was looking steadily down at the table, her hair acting as a veil from the rest of the world. They couldn't see her face and they didn't need to. They looked pointedly at Ginny and Seamus who were sitting on either side of Hermione.

Looking startled, but understanding their meaning Ginny and Seamus both got up and relinquished their seats to Harry and Ron without a word.

They were by her side in a flash. Harry placed a hand on her arm and spoke softly. "Hermione don't cry..."

Ron moved the hair out of her face so she could look at them and they saw silent tears slowly making tracks down her cheeks. "Shhh, Hermione it'll be okay, it's alright, shhh, don't cry..." Ron comforted her.

"But it's not okay, Ron. Why can't they all just leave us alone? Why do they have to spread rumors? Why do they have to write those damned articles? I haven't even read this one yet and I don't think I want to. Are their lives really that boring that they have sit down and think of scandalous stories just for fun! I act like it doesn't affect me, but it does." Her voiced cracked with emotion, but she continued on. "My mum read that last article and she was so mad at me. And then your mum, Ron…She's never acted the same around me since that Rita Skeeter article about me and Harry and now…now it's just going to be a hundred times worse. Why can't they just let us have some fucking peace?"

Had she not been crying her eyes out during her speech, Harry and especially Ron would've been impressed by the fact that she actually swore, and not once, but twice. Instead they had to settle with Harry rubbing her back soothingly and Ron gently wiping away her tears as she struggled to pull herself back together.

With a final sniff she raised her head and looked at both of them with a grateful smile. Her eyes were still glistening slightly and tinted a soft red but other than that there was no evidence of her tears. "Thank you guys for being so sweet."

At the word sweet Ron pulled back. "Hey now, don't go accusing me of stuff, I just don't like it when you cry, that's it." He said defiantly, obviously miffed at being caught with an emotional range slightly larger than a teaspoon.

Hermione grinned at him anyway and gave him a firm hug and a quick peck on the cheek. Ron awkwardly returned her hug before placing himself a decent distance away from her after she was done with her little show of affection.

Harry started to turn back to breakfast when Hermione suddenly launched herself on him in a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek as well. "Don't think you're going to get away without one too, you both are so good to me sometimes." She grinned as the boys blushed slightly at all the sudden compliments before happily turning to her plate.

"I hate to break up the happy moment and all, but I don't think that little display was such a good idea." Ginny said from behind the discarded magazine as she finished reading the last few sentences of the article.

Hermione swallowed. "How bad is it?"

"Well there is one really cute picture of you guys, but the title could definitely use some work." Ginny replied tossing the magazine back to them.

"You call those pictures 'cute'?" Ron asked looking horrified.

Ginny rolled her eyes and spoke to her brother as if he were a small child. "No, Ron, not those pictures. The one in the middle of all three of you, it's cute."

Ron looked nauseous. "All three of us?" He squeaked.

Ginny giggled. "Oh get your mind out of the gutter."

Hermione spoke up then. "It's okay Ron, it's the one from fourth year, we all have a copy, and it's nothing like the others I promise."

Harry and Ron scooted closer to her to look over her shoulder at the picture in question. It was in the middle of the other two and it was one they recognized and owned. They were by the lake on Hogwarts' grounds. In the picture Harry was on the left, Hermione in the middle, and Ron on the right. They had their arms around each other in a friendly manner and were all smiling and laughing, their eyes shining bright with happiness and comfort. It had been taken during their fourth year before everything had taken a turn for the worse. They all had a copy of said picture. Colin had taken it for them and given them each framed copies as Christmas presents.

The title of the article on the other hand wasn't so familiar and comforting. It read in big bold letters:

**SCARLET WOMAN TURNED VINDICITIVE MINX? HERMIONE GRANGER HAS DONE IT AGAIN!**

_Hermione Granger, Hogwarts smartest witch in decades and resident temptress has struck again. I'm sure you're all aware of her previous toys with the hearts of The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, and international Quidditch star, Viktor Krum, whom she strung along for an entire year causing pain and heartbreak undoubtedly the entire time. _

_It has now come to our attention from an anonymous source that she's at it again. _

_It is now common knowledge around Hogwarts that a certain red-haired Ronald Weasley, son of Ministry official Arthur Weasley and best friend of Harry Potter himself, has developed very strong feelings for the bookish Miss Granger. Things seemed to be looking up for the two as it appeared that Miss Granger returned his feelings and many of their fellow classmates were aware of them having a secret and _extremely_ intimate relationship behind closed doors. _

_Now one has to ask themselves, what exactly are these two teenagers hiding? Perhaps they just wanted some privacy, to do as they pleased away from the prying eyes of others. _

_Or perhaps, it was to keep from upsetting our favorite green-eyed hero. _

_It seems that The Boy-Who-Loves-Getting-His-Heart-Broken just can't seem to get enough of Miss Granger and asked her to participate in a "friends-with-benefits" type relationship. The young witch eagerly agreed. Since her current relationship with Ron Weasley is, or was, a secret at the time to everyone, including Mister Potter himself, he was quite unaware what the consequences of his actions would be._

_Ever since, Miss Granger has been seeing both boys at the same time on a regular basis and no one was the wiser. _

_Until now, that is. _

_This now leads me to final, parting question. Exactly what kind of girl would get such a sick and twisted pleasure out of playing with the fragile hearts of her two closest, so-called, "best friends"?_

_Reported By: Cassandra Elliott_

_Pictures By: Rodney Webster_

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered as Hermione folded the magazine and placed in on the table. For once, she didn't scold him for swearing.

"Agreed." Harry said with a sigh, running his hand through his hair. "Who's that Rodney Webster person anyway? And how'd he get pictures like that?"

"Photo-shop." Ginny piped up. "Muggles do it with their pictures, but it doesn't always look right, but with magic you can make just about any image you want in a picture."

"How do you know about that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Muggle-studies. Dad said he'd forgive my low transfiguration grade if I took muggle-studies at least once." She replied.

Hermione nodded distractedly. "Breakfast is about over, you guys want to head out?" She asked turning to Harry and Ron before waving to Ginny.

Harry and Ron followed her out of the Great Hall and towards their first class of the day all lost in their own thoughts.

A/N: Again, tell me what you think!!! )

Thanks again for the reviews and please don't forget to leave one for this chapter as well. Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, I love hearing what you guys all think! :)

Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Classes were terrible. Whispers followed them everywhere. It seemed by the time they left the Great Hall, everyone had read the article. Almost every girl and many guys would shoot Harry and Ron sympathetic glances, while glaring at Hermione as if she was some type of horrible vixen.

The Slytherins, on the other hand, were having a field day. They quoted the article, as always. They adopted the "Boy-Who-Loves-Getting-His-Heart-Broken" phrase and used it any chance they got. And worst of all, they made snide and crude comments about the pictures, most of them from the Slytherin boys, about Hermione's body.

These comments always ended in a fight of some kind, usually losing them house points in some form or another, angering the other Gryffindors and adding to the rumors.

Harry and Ron could admit that Hermione had indeed changed a lot since first year, filling out in all the right places, and growing into a very pretty girl, but they'd be damned if they were going to let those lousy Slytherins talk about her like that.

"Lowering yourself to a mudblood was one thing, Potter. But sharing her with a Weasley?" Malfoy let out a low whistle. "That's—"

Malfoy didn't get to finish his sentence, because within seconds Hermione had her wand out and pointed it directly at Malfoy's throat.

"Shut up! Just stop it." she grit out, glaring at him as if she could bore holes into him.

Malfoy froze, standing as rigid as possible, eyes darting to and fro.

"Get. Now." she demanded.

And he went, giving her one last wide-eyed look; he turned and ran off to his next class, Crabbe and Goyle following close behind.

Hermione sighed as she let her arm drop down to her side.

"You know, that's the second time we've watched Malfoy run away from you." Harry said gently, coming up next to her.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, moving to stand with them. "I bet he's afraid of you!"

"Of a mudblood? I doubt it." she said with a shake of her head. Before they could protest she added, "Come on, we've got potions next and we're going to be late."

They were late too, coming into class just as Snape stood to explain their potion for the day. He smirked as they came in and quickly went to the empty seats in the back of the room. "That'll be five points each from Gryffindor for being late." he said nastily. "Oh, and I'll take another fifteen for the inappropriate rule breaking one can only assume you three were partaking in." he added with a cruel smile.

Snickers were heard throughout the Slytherins while their fellow Gryffindors groaned at the thought of losing more house points.

Hermione's head snapped at the insinuations Snape made. She opened her mouth to speak, before closing it again with an audible snap.

"A wise decision, Miss Granger, a wise decision." Snape said with a cold look, before he continued speaking to the rest of the class. "Now, before I was so rudely interrupted, today we are going to brew a simple but precise camouflage potion. The instructions are on the board, you have the rest of class to finish, pair up."

Harry and Ron paired off while Hermione began to move to work with Neville. However, Snape interrupted them. "I think you two've shared enough for right now." he said with an evil smirk. "Weasley, work with Parkinson. Potter, you're with Zabini. Granger, you work with Malfoy."

They groaned to themselves as they moved to work with their new partners.

Pansy smiled, if you could call that a smile, widely up a Ron and patted the seat next to her. "That's right; bring your cute little pureblooded self right over here. Don't worry, Weasley, I won't bite." she said, before adding provocatively, "Unless you ask me to."

Ron paled and looked incredibly frightened as he walked stiffly up to her. "I won't." he muttered as he placed his things on the desk.

Pansy pouted at that before brightening again. "That's alright, if you like it sweet and slow the first time around; I can deal with that."

Ron looked like he was about to puke.

Harry laughed, before quickly turning it into a cough as Ron glared at him fiercely. Harry quickly turned away from his friend and went up to Blaise Zabini and put his stuff on the table.

"So, you and Granger, huh?" Blaise started.

Harry just glared at him.

Blaise continued on obliviously. "I guess I can see where you're coming from though. She definitely doesn't look anything like she did first year, that's for sure. If you can ignore the hair and get her to shut up for a bit I'd say she's actually quite pretty, for a Gryffindor that is. Who'd have thought she actually grew breasts! You know I'd never really noticed that until those pictures this morning, always wearing school robes and all, they don't show much, but now, yeah I can definitely tell she's got a lot going for her. But I suppose you know all about that now don't you?" Blaise grinned and jabbed Harry in the stomach with his elbow. "Yeah from everything that's been going around today, I'd definitely say you know all about it. So, tell me, how is she in bed?"

It took all of Harry's self-control to not take out his wand and hex Blaise Zabini into a million pieces, and then hex those million pieces into oblivion. But he knew that Snape was still watching him, so instead, Harry just grunted and took his aggressions out on chopping his mug root into very tiny pieces.

Blaise seemed to finally realize that he wasn't going to get any information out of Harry and just nodded. "I see, don't wanna let it be known how good she is, wanna keep her to yourself, I see, I can understand that." he said, then he looked over at Ron and added, "But I guess it's a bit late for that now, isn't it?" he laughed at himself and continued to grin as he added some dried newt power to his cauldron.

Harry just glared at him and brooded over his potion. He glanced over at Hermione to see how she was handling Malfoy. He saw her sitting there stirring her potion and reading the next ingredients while studiously ignoring Malfoy who was whispering something to her. Harry had to applaud her; she was doing very well about ignoring everything and just trying to get through the day.

Then he saw her take her spoon out of her cauldron and hit Malfoy over the head with it while Snape's back was turned.

Okay, so maybe not ignoring _everything_.

A/N: So, what do you think? Please read and review, you guys don't know how much it means to me! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, except the plot. :)

A/N: First off I want to thank everyone for reviewing the last few chapter, I love to hear what you guys think and I'm open to suggestions if anyone has any.

Secondly, this chapter does NOT have any bearing on the pairings! I still haven't decided what pairings I want to put in this story and so since that has yet to be decided then this chapter is not foreshadowing. I just love to have Draco and Hermione argue. :)

Also if anyone has a specific pairing in mind that they'd like to see in this story, feel free to let me know in a review or an email, I'll listen to all suggestions and keep them in mind.

**Chapter 4**

Malfoy rubbed the back of his head sourly while glaring back at her. "You sure are violent today, I like that. You can get out the whip, tie me to the bed, and show me just how naughty you really are." He grinned wolfishly.

Hermione raised her spoon again threateningly. "That's enough Malfoy, I don't have to sit here and listen to your crude comments so just shut it."

Malfoy put his hands up in mock defense. "Fine, fine, I'll drop it."

Hermione blinked, letting the spoon drop back onto the table. "You will?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Yes, Granger, I will. I do have a potion to finish and that's far more important than a silly little mudblood like you."

Hermione rolled her eyes in turn, before turning away from him and stirring her potion once more.

The silence between them lasted all of thirty seconds…

"So Granger, does Potter always have to be the hero in the sack too?"

Hermione resisted the urge to smack him again and instead she smiled innocently and asked. "Why? Looking for a Friday night date? I saw Crabbe giving you the eye earlier; perhaps you should stick to someone who's more in your league."

"Like Potter and Weasel lowered themselves to your level? Don't you find it sad that the only guys in the school you could find willing to shag you were also the only guys in the school willing to stand you? Perhaps that's the only reason they were ever your friends? Pathetic, isn't it?" Malfoy sneered.

"So I guess this proves my Crabbe theory then, the only people in this school willing to stand you are Crabbe and Goyle, so does that mean you're shagging them too?" Hermione asked innocently.

Malfoy glared at her. "Unlike Potter and Weasel, I don't have to go beneath myself to get laid."

"But Crabbe and Goyle are purebloods, Malfoy. In fact, it's their incestuous pureblooded inbreeding that made them what they are today; complete morons. So how can you, a pureblood yourself, be above that, hm?" She cocked her head to the side and smiled at him while waiting for an answer.

Malfoy held his head high. "Because, I am a Malfoy."

Hermione laughed at that. "Oh yes, how could I forget? A Malfoy. Exempt to all laws except your own. A pale, sickly, little boy who thinks happiness lies within others pain. A Malfoy. Who thinks he's above everyone else, even those of his own blood, who degrades everyone as nothing. Why with those standards, _Draco_ _dear_, you'll never get laid. A Malfoy. Who walks around with his nose so high up in the air he can't see where he's going and a stick so far up his arse it's a wonder he can still breath. Yes, yes, now I remember, because you're a Malfoy."

Malfoy smirked. "Nice to know you pay so much attention."

Hermione rolled her eyes again and went back to adding the last ingredient to her cauldron.

"And I do _not_ have a stick up my ass."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Better a stick than a Weasel."

"Nice to know you've been thinking about Ron's…equipment. I'll be sure to pass the word along."

Malfoy growled at her.

Hermione just smiled as she poured some of her finished potion into a vile and brought it up to Snape at the front of the class. She came back to the table and quickly gathered her things together. Just after Snape called, "Class dismissed." And everyone got up to leave; Hermione leaned over and whispered into Malfoy's ear.

"Yes you do."

A/N: Kind of short, I know, but since I'm uploading both chapter 4 and chapter 5 at the same time I hope that will make up for it.

As always, review and tell me what you think!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.

A/N: Okay I was corrected by Ravenclaw's Heir that it's Blaise Zabini, not Zambini, so I've gone back to chapter 3 to fix that, and hopefully it's changed now. And I'll make sure to try and not make that mistake again. Thanks Ravenclaw's Heir for pointing that out to me.

Well onto the story. :)

**Chapter 5**

Ron complained from the second they left the dungeons all the way outside to Herbology about his encounter with Pansy. "She kept _touching_ me. And she wouldn't shut up! She kept talking about how she wanted to show me what it's like to be with a real, pureblooded, woman. And she grabbed my arse twice! It was horrible!"

"I dunno, Ron. That's probably the most action you've had in a long while, you should've enjoyed yourself more." Harry laughed as they neared the greenhouses.

"Oh, that's right, laugh it up Harry. You don't realize how terrible it really was!" Ron moaned.

"And you think I enjoyed myself any better? I had to sit there and listen to Blaise Zabini go on about how much he liked Hermione's breasts for an hour and a half." Harry complained.

"My _what_?!?" Hermione exclaimed, scandalized.

"Oops, sorry Hermione." Harry said apologetically. "I tried to get him to shut up about it, but he just wouldn't take a hint. I think he's really quite taken with you." he added slyly.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and unconsciously pulled her robes tighter together. "Oh and by the way, Malfoy wanted to know how good you were in bed, Harry. And he seems to be very curious about you're, um…equipment, Ron."

"**What?!?**"

"Oh yes," she continued. "He was very interested in those two subjects. I think he's really quite taken with you two." she added with a grin.

Harry and Ron looked horrified.

Herbology with the Hufflepuffs is never bad, and today was no different. They were transplanting Starbursters, plants that had little star-shaped flowers on them that burst into foot tall flames when the plant feels threatened, so you had to be careful to make them feel trusting of you before you could touch them. They were paired off into groups of three or four and they were supposed to hopefully have transplanted ten plants, altogether, by the end of class.

Things had started off normally enough, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had paired off together and were trying, with some amount of difficulty, to get their Starbursters to trust them.

Ron continued to complain so much about the whole Pansy fiasco that Hermione threatened to set him on fire if he didn't shut up. At that Ron glared at her before retorting that at least _he_ hadn't been flirting with Malfoy all of potions class.

"No, he would've enjoyed that too much coming from you, hm? Besides, you would have made Pansy jealous." Hermione smirked while Ron looked disgusted.

"This conversation has definitely taken a turn for the worst." he replied.

"Well the way you keep going on about Pansy, one might think you actually like her or something." she paused, looking up from her plant. "Do you?"

"What?" Ron exclaimed staring at her as if he'd never seen her before.

Hermione shrugged. "It was just a question." she said, and then added, "You know you could tell me if you did, right?"

Ron gaped at her. "You're insane, absolutely insane." He turned to Harry, "Tell her she's insane."

Harry, who'd been diligently ignoring his two best friends for the past few minutes while trying to get his Starburster to let him touch it without smoking, shrugged and muttered, "Insane, absolutely insane."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and went back to concentrating on her Starburster.

Harry finally had his hand around his plant and was beginning to transplant it when he heard a voice say his name in front of him.

"Harry?"

He glanced up to see Hannah Abbot looking at him.

"Er, hi." he said not really knowing what she wanted.

"Hi, Harry. Listen, me and the other girls in my group were just wanting to know if you'd want to be our fourth in the group. We understand that you might now want to be around _her_ right now." At this she gave Hermione a pointed glare. "And we'd love to have you. What do you say?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione. Ron was watching him and Hannah with interest while Hermione was ignoring them all and slowly pulling her plant out of its pot and placing it into a larger one.

"I don't think so, Hannah. Ron and Hermione would have an awful hard time potting ten of these plants by themselves, besides I'm fine over here. Thanks for the invite though." Harry replied carefully.

Hannah nodded at him with a sad smile like she didn't believe him one bit. She then turned to Hermione who was moving onto her second Starburster. "I just want you to know that we all think it's terrible how you've brainwashed them, you have no right to treat people like this, especially your best friends. I think it's best if you just come clean and deal with the consequences, really now. Do you truly expect to be able to string them along forever? It's terrible what you've done, acting like a horrible little vixen. You're not even that pretty, I don't know who you think you are but you need to stop it. Just give them up, let them go."

As Hannah's speech continued she got louder and louder and she soon had the rest of the class's attention as well. The Starburster in Hermione's hand was trembling and just as Hannah finished her last word, every star-shaped flower on the plant burst into foot tall flames.

The flames caught on Hannah's hair and she screamed louder, causing the rest of the plants to tremble and burst into flames as well. Hermione let go of her plant and it fell back into its pot as she ducked under the table for cover.

Hannah continued to scream until Professor Sprout came and put her hair out. The professor was furious. "What is the meaning of all this?" she demanded.

Hermione poked her head out from under the desk and began to answer her, but Professor Sprout interrupted her angrily. "Miss Granger, I expected much better conduct from you!" Hermione's mouth dropped open. "I assume you've done the reading over the Starbursters so you should very well know that raising one's voice is never a good idea, ten points from Gryffindor for being so careless and I expect a foot long essay over the dangers of Starbursters to be handed in to me for next class. Class dismissed!"

Hannah smirked at Hermione as she left to go get her things. Harry and Ron glared at her in turn.

Hermione gaped after Professor Sprout for a full thirty seconds before Harry and Ron pulled her up and pushed her towards the door.

A/N: Okay, as always, review and tell me what you think!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot!

**Chapter 6**

"I can't believe her!" Hermione exclaimed as they made their trek back to the castle. "It's that article, I swear it is! First all the students hate me and now the teachers too! I was reprimanded, I lost points, I was assigned extra homework! This is all that reporter's fault, who is she? I'll find out, I'll find her and do the same thing I did to Skeeter to her!" Hermione cackled loudly.

Harry and Ron looked at her from the corners of their eyes, extremely weirded out.

"Er, Hermione?" Ron prodded, timidly.

Hermione suddenly stopped cackling and blinked once. "Oh, sorry about that guys. Anyway, let's get to class." And with that she quickened her pace towards the school, leaving Harry and Ron to hurry and follow after her.

Next was History of Magic, or in other words; naptime!

It took Harry all of five minutes to fall asleep; he was slouched low on the bench, his head lolling back. Hermione was amazed he could mange to fall asleep like that.

Within five more minutes Ron was beginning to doze off as well. Hermione flicked him in the ear and he woke with a start. He blinked and then glared at her. "What was that for?" he hissed at her.

Hermione just motioned to his desk where there lay a piece of parchment with her writing on it. "Notes?" he questioned, glancing back up at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just read it."

It read:

_I think he's asleep._

Ron looked at her in amazement before quickly scribbling his reply:

**Who? YOU'RE WRITING NOTES!!!**

_Professor Binns, I think he's talking in his sleep. Listen, it sounds more like mumbling than real words. And yes, I'm writing notes._

**When does he not sound like mumbling? I can't believe you're writing notes!!!**

_It's worse today, like he's teaching us in his sleep. And why is it really so difficult for you to believe that I'm writing notes in class. It's not as if I can pay attention, he's teaching us in his sleep for crying out loud!_

**But you're always Miss Perfect, you never write notes in class, you always pay attention and take notes, this is so weird.**

_Get over it Ron, I'm writing you a note in class. I'm pretty far ahead in this class anyway, I can afford it._

**Wicked!**

_Ugh. So what do you think of this whole situation so far?_

**The whole you writing notes in class thing? I think it's great! You never used to do normal stuff like this. It's like you're finally loosening up and everything, maybe next you'll try and get on a broom again. Me and Harry'll teach you if you wanna try it again.**

_Gr. Not the me writing notes situation! And no, I do not want to try and fly a broom again, I like my feet planted firmly on the ground, thank you. What, do you want to get me killed? No, the whole article/rumor situation, what do you think of that?_

**Oh, that.**

_Yes, that._

**Gr?**

_Ron!_

**Okay fine. I dunno what I think of that right now, It's all pretty weird. Me and Harry sure are getting lots of sympathy votes though, that's weird within itself, especially since everybody pretty much thought Harry was nutters last year and now they're all like, oh poor Harry, we understand, blah, blah, blah. I guess it's really not fair to you though, you didn't do anything wrong and everybody's against you anyway. And I don't think they'll really believe me or Harry if we try and tell them it's not true. It's like they don't want to believe it. But I guess we should try and come up with a way to show them they're all wrong, but I can't think of one. Unless you just want to let it all blow over. Do you have an idea? Maybe we should wake Harry and ask him.**

**And I still think you should try and fly a broom again.**

_No, I don't have an idea right now, but I don't think I want to just let it blow over this time. There's been too many stories like this before so I don't think people are going to let it go too easily this time. Oh I really wish Lavender hadn't told everyone in Gryffindor about her little theory. That's probably where the reporter got the idea. Maybe we should wake Harry._

_And if you can find a way to fix all this and get things back to normal then, yes, I will let you and Harry teach me how to fly a broom._

**Wicked! Wake Harry.**

Hermione flicked Harry in the ear. He grunted, shook his head and then relaxed back into the bench. Unfortunately he moved to far to the right and slid down, his head landing painfully onto Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione winced slightly moved her shoulder underneath him. This caused him to move forward down the front of her until his head was resting on the pillow of her breasts. Hermione looked decidedly uncomfortable.

Ron snorted.

Hermione glared at him.

Harry started to snore.

Ron laughed and reached over and flicked Harry again.

Harry just snored louder.

Hermione tried to move from underneath Harry but he had scooted closer to her, making it impossible unless she wanted to knock Ron off the bench.

Ron was trying very hard not to laugh too loudly.

It wasn't working.

Hermione sighed. "Let's talk more about this later, then."

Ron nodded, still trying to calm himself.

"Oh just go back to sleep." Hermione whispered with a yawn before placing her head on Ron shoulder and soon drifting off to sleep.

Ron blinked at her before mentally shrugging to himself and placing his head on top of hers and quickly falling asleep as well.

Harry woke to Dean and Seamus poking him in the ribs.

"Ugh." he said eloquently while cuddling closer to his pillow.

Dean and Seamus snickered loudly.

Harry really wished they would just shut up and leave him alone. He was tempted to throw his pillow at them like usual, but today he didn't want to, it was so warm and soft and…breathing? Pillows don't breathe.

Reluctantly Harry opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in Professor Binns classroom and most everyone was gone. Dean and Seamus were looking at him with knowing grins.

Harry became increasingly aware that what he was holding was most definitely not a pillow, but a warm, softly breathing, sweet smelling person. And definitely a female, he noted, as he realized exactly where his head was laying on said person.

Harry sat up quickly, adjusting his glasses that had stuck to his face in his sleep. He glanced towards the girl. It was Hermione. Harry let out a breath of relief. It was only Hermione. Of course, she was the one that always sat next to him in class.

Harry then blinked; he had just been _cuddling_ with Hermione!

Dean and Seamus smirked at him once more before turning and leaving the room as well.

Hermione yawned widely and mumbled something to herself.

Harry turned back to her. She had her head on Ron's shoulder and one of her hands resting in her lap and the other on her stomach. Ron's head was resting on the side of the bench and he was snoring slightly. Harry shook her lightly. "Hermione, wake up."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. "Wha?"

"Class is over, Hermione, wake up."

That woke her up. "Class is over!" She shot up in seat and looked around her wildly. "What time is it?" she asked to herself while glancing at her watch. "Oh my goodness, we've got two minutes to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts!" She turned to Ron and shook him roughly. "Ron! Wake up!"

Ron just grunted and pushed her away.

Hermione wouldn't have any of it, however, as she forcefully shoved Ron off the bench. He landed unceremoniously onto the floor. "Bloody hell, Hermione, what'd you do that for?" he shouted angrily as he stood to face her.

Hermione hardly paid him any attention as she quickly gathered up her things. "Come on you two, we're going to be late!" With that she grabbed both of them by the wrists and tugged them towards the door. They barely had time to grab their own bags as they allowed her to lead them away.

They were right outside the classroom door when Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione's arms and stopped them both in their tracks.

"Shh! They're talking about us." he whispered, pulling them against the wall to listen.

Loud voices could be heard from the open classroom door.

"They fell asleep together!" someone exclaimed.

"Maybe the article made them realize that they're meant to be together always…all three of them!" another voice shouted.

Laughter followed that comment and many others were made before Ron was fed up.

"That's it!" he exclaimed walking into the room, while Harry and Hermione stayed in the doorway. "You all are sick! The article wasn't even true, damnit! You all sit here and gossip like a bunch of boring old ladies and it's just a stupid story! There's been so many before how the bloody hell can you believe this one now? It's ridiculous and you all are too!"

He glared dangerously at everyone in the room, daring them to say something else.

"Stupid bloody idiots." Ron mumbled the last part as he stormed through the class to the back of the room, where he sat down angrily and slammed his books on the desk with a bang.

Harry and Hermione followed at a much more subdued pace, while everyone else just stared at them in stunned silence.

Professor Wonka raised an eyebrow at the scene. "Well if you are all done, I'd like to get started with class." he began before going into a long lecture about vampires.

Ron brooded throughout the entire lecture.

Hermione studiously took notes and ignored everyone else as usual.

Harry tried to pay attention, but found his attention wandering. He still couldn't believe he had cuddled Hermione! This article must be doing something funny to him. They really needed to come up with a plan.

A/N: Well I hope this was a bit longer like some of you requested. It might take a bit longer for me to get chapter 7 up, but I'll try and update as soon as possible.

As always, please review!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 7

"I hate Lavender." Hermione exclaimed in morning greeting.

"What'd she do now?" Ron asked fearfully.

"She told me last night that she was the one that told that reporter her theory. She was the 'anonymous source'!"

"Well I thought that was pretty obvious." Ginny piped up.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest triumphantly. "So this proves that this really is all her fault."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Ron gave Hermione a look he seemed to reserve just for her that clearly said, "You're insane, bloody insane, woman."

Harry just shrugged.

Hermione studiously ignored them. "So have you guys thought up a plan yet?"

"A plan? What plan?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"We're trying to come up with a plan to get people to move on from the article and stop with all the rumors and everything." Harry explained.

"Oh." Ginny said. "Well that's going to be harder than you think."

"Yeah, we know." Ron said absently with a yawn. Then suddenly he brightened and one could almost see the light bulb going off in his head.

"Did you think of something?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Maybe." he started. Ron signaled for Harry to cover Ginny's ears before he continued.

Harry did so; which set Ginny off faster than a Filibuster Firework. "I am NOT a child anymore, Harry Potter! And you'd do best to stop thinking of me as one!" she yelled angrily.

She brought her hand up and for one wild moment Harry thought she was going to slap him, but she did something even more surprising. She placed her hands on either side of his face, pulled his head down towards her, and kissed him. Harry was stunned, and before he could even think to react, her lips were gone and she was stalking out through the portrait hole.

Harry hadn't even been able to begin processing what had just happened when Dean Thomas rounded on him.

"Potter! What the hell was that!" Dean bellowed from the last stair leading to the dormitories. He was in front of Harry in a second, glaring at him so fiercely it was lucky looks couldn't kill. "What the hell do you think you're doing kissing Ginny?" he demanded.

Harry looked at him in shocked. He'd never been faced with an angry Dean before; he was normally so calm and collected. "I…"

"You what, Potter?" Dean growled. He looked ready to continue when Hermione came to Harry's rescue.

"Dean, it's not what you think. She kissed him, and it was only because she was angry." Hermione told him, stepping between them.

Dean wasn't convinced. "That sounds like an awfully convenient excuse there." he said still glaring at Harry over Hermione's head.

"Well it's the truth, she was angry because she thought he was treating her like a child. I'm sure if you go look for her she'll tell you the whole story." Hermione said, gently hinting that he would be spending better time going after Ginny than standing here arguing with Harry.

Dean glanced at Hermione then and the look he gave her was as if he'd just seen her for the first time. He stared at her for a moment, before reaching towards her and cupping her face gently in his hands, he leaned down slightly and very softly he pressed his lips to hers. Hermione's eyes widened and she "eeped" in surprise and Dean took that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, invading her mouth and kissing her thoroughly. One of his hands traveled into her hair, while the other traveled to her waist, pulling her closer. Hermione was stiff at first but it didn't take her long to succumb to the kiss, closing her eyes and bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck. The kiss lasted a little while longer, before they both broke apart in need of air.

They pulled away from each other after a final chaste kiss on the lips. Dean then looked up at Harry and smiled. "Now we're even." he said simply, before turning and leaving through the portrait hole.

There was a long silence.

"Well, er, that was…unexpected." Harry said awkwardly.

"Wow." Hermione breathed.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione blinked and shook her head to clear it. "Sorry. What?"

Ron gave her his infamous "you're-so-bloody-insane, why-do-I-hang-out-with-you-so-much" look. "You're acting like a _girl_ again." he whined.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at that. "Well if you haven't _noticed_ already, _Ronald_, I _am_ a girl." she said coldly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're a girl. But you don't act like one. Not like Parvati and Lavender anyways." Ron responded.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but Harry beat her to it. "Come on, guys, we've got to get to breakfast." he said quickly and then taking Hermione by the arm, and Ron by the other, and he pushed both of his friends out the portrait hole while they continued to bicker between themselves.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After stopping three different times from outbursts from both Ron and Hermione on their way to the Great Hall, they finally made it to breakfast in time for the morning mail post.

As they sat down at the Gryffindor table, three owls swooped down and simultaneously dropped three different red letters into each of the trio's cereal.

They all stared at the letters, wide-eyed, for a moment.

Ron's letter started to smoke first, before it burst into flames and the very angry voice of Molly Weasley filled the Great Hall.

"_RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! What in Merlin's name would posses you to—"_

Mrs. Weasley was cut off, however, when Hermione's letter burst into flames as well and another, mousy, high-pitched voice joined in.

"HERMIONE GRANGER! As President of and on behalf of the entire Official Harry Potter Fan Club, I have just one thing to say to you, you horrible little—" 

Harry's letter was the last to burst into flame and soon Viktor Krum's gruff, heavily-accented, voice entered the fray.

"**HARRY POTTER! Vhat do vou haft to say for yourself? You lying little edited for younger viewers. You do NOT treat a vomen like that! You—"**

All three voices were now speaking at once and it was getting difficult to discern one from the other. If they all didn't have such different voices it would have been a near impossible task.

"—_My baby boy finally gets his first girlfriend and he doesn't even have the decency to tell his mother! And now look what's happened—"_

"When will you ever learn, Miss Granger, that you cannot toy with the heartstrings of every male you meet!"

"**Her-my-own-ninny is a vonderful girl and you haft no right to hide her avay for your own personal enjoyment and then toss her aside vhenever you think somevone is looking—"**

"_I understand she's your friend Ron, but she's not exactly _girlfriend_ material, now is she? You would have known that if—"_

"Love potions most likely—"

**"You are a selfish little—"**

"_You deserve what you got, after all that ogling you did this summer of that girl down the road, why I wouldn't be surprised if—"_

"You'll get what's coming to you, Hermione Granger—"

**"You best vatch your step, Potter—"**

_"You watch yourself, Ronald! And—"_

"Keep away from Harry Potter—"

**"Stay avay from Her-my-own-ninny—"**

"—_Or you'll regret it!"_

Silence filled the Great Hall as the ending words from the letters still rung in the air. Everyone was staring at the trio.

Hermione was the first to finally speak. "Lavender?"

Lavender's head snapped up and she looked at Hermione with no small amount of fear on her pretty face. "Yes?" She squeaked.

"Run."

A/N: Okay, in case there was any confusion; the italics were Ron's letter, the underlining was Hermione's letter, and the bold text was Harry's letter.

Also I tried to make this a longer chapter as well, I hope I succeeded somewhat. As always, REVIEW! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update again, I just got back to school and everything and so I wasn't writing as much as before. My apologies about the wait. I hope this will make up for it. :)

Chapter 8

And Lavender ran all right. She got up from the table and was gone through the doors of the Great Hall before anyone else had time to understand what was going on.

And Hermione was gone right after her.

For a moment everyone stayed where they were in stunned silence.

Then Ginny turned to Harry and Ron. "You guys do know that if you let Hermione find her and hurt her, then there's no possible way that Hermione'll get to be Head Girl next year, right?"

Ron shrugged. "So. Lavender deserves whatever Hermione's got to dish out."

"Maybe so." Ginny agreed. "But you both know Hermione'll never forgive herself if that ends up being the one thing that keeps her from being Head Girl. She's wanted to be Head Girl ever since she knew what it was. Are you guys really going to let her throw that all away over Lavender?" Her eyes bore into them as she waited for their response.

"I hadn't thought of that." Harry said uncertainly.

"Then perhaps you guys should go stop her." Ginny told him impatiently.

Harry nodded and stood. He looked over at Ron. "You coming?"

Ron stopped mid-bite and looked at Harry in annoyance. "But I'm not done eating." he whined.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Ron by the back of the neck, yanking him from his seat and dragging him through the doors. Harry let Ron go once they were in the entrance hall. "You go right, I'll go left." he ordered.

"Fine." Ron said huffily before turning and going down the corridor on the right. All the way muttering about how he never got to eat nearly as much since he started hanging around those two.

Harry suppressed the urge to grin, before turning to the corridor on the left and hurrying down it. About five minutes later, Harry heard a scream off to the right. He quickly followed it and soon found Lavender pressed up against a wall in the corner, and Hermione advancing upon her, holding her wand out steadily.

"Hermione no!" Harry yelled at her, still hurrying towards them.

Hermione ignored him and opened her mouth to speak.

Harry didn't know what to do so he simply reacted on instinct and did the first thing he could think of.

He tackled her.

Hermione's wand flew out of her hand as they both fell to the floor. They rolled a few times, both struggling for dominance. Finally Harry ended up on top, his knees on the floor on either side of her waist, his hands harshly gripping her wrists and holding them against the floor above her head.

Lavender took that as her opportunity and quickly ran out of sight.

Hermione was furious. "Harry! What do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed; breathless, angry, and looking completely confused.

"Keeping you from doing something stupid." Harry countered, just as breathless. Who'd have thought she was so _strong_? He guessed lifting all those books must've had something to do with it.

"What are you talking about? You know very well this entire thing is her fault! What are thinking of accomplishing by not letting me get revenge? We all need some as far as I'm concerned and at this point I'm ready to give up on thinking of a plan and just beat the hell out of her instead. What's so wrong with that?" Hermione's eyes were still blazing with anger and her cheeks were flushed as she continued to struggle out of Harry's grasp.

Harry was finding their position entirely too erotic for comfort and trying with difficulty to pay attention to what she was saying. Unfortunately he found himself staring at her very kissable lips instead.

Hermione seemed to notice his lack of attention and stilled. "Harry, are you paying any attention at all?" she questioned.

Harry snapped back to life and shook his head, before nodding.

Hermione gave him a confused look.

"You can't beat up Lavender, because then there's no possible way Dumbledore can make you Head Girl next year, no matter how much you deserve it. I had to stop you so you wouldn't ruin your chances of becoming Head Girl over Lavender." Harry said, confidently reiterating what Ginny had said at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione stared at him.

"What?" Harry asked, starting to rethink his earlier confidence.

"Oh Harry." She breathed, wriggling her hands from his grasp. He let her. Hermione threw hers arms around him and pulled him close, so that he was lying practically flat on top of her. "That's so sweet of you. I'll be honest, I wasn't thinking anything about being Head Girl next year; I was just so mad that I wasn't thinking at all. Thank you, Harry." She rambled into his ear, her hot breath tickling the hairs on the back of his neck.

Far too soon, as far as Harry was concerned, she let go and stared up at him with a wide smile.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Hermione spoke again.

"Um…Harry? Could you, um…get off of me now?"

Harry blushed crimson and quickly moved off of her and onto his feet again. His muscles slightly cramped from being in the same position for so long. He held out a hand and helped Hermione to her feet as well. They started off towards the Gryffindor tower, walking in silence.

Harry was having trouble controlling his thoughts. He was amazed how she managed to affect him like this.

After a while Harry spoke. "Um, Hermione? Can I ask you a question?"

Hermione glanced at him. "Of course, Harry."

Harry nodded. Of course, they were friends, there's nothing wrong with one friend asking another friend a harmless question.

"Earlier today, that whole thing with Dean. Why did you—why did you react to him like that?"

Hermione blushed and looked away.

Harry continued. "Do you—do you like him?"

"No." Hermione answered immediately, turning back to look at him. "No, Harry. I don't like Dean. Well, not like that anyway. I just…" she trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"It's just that, well, it's not everyday that a girl gets kissed, you know? And contrary to Ron's beliefs, I am a girl, and every girl in school knows how much of a legend Dean is. Everyone knows how…skilled he's supposed to be in…in those types of things. So why not, right?"

Harry blinked in surprise. Dean? Skilled? Since when? He didn't think he should interrupt though because Hermione didn't seem quite done talking yet.

"I dunno, I just wanted…wanted to show I wasn't completely opposed to those types of things like most people think I am. Or, well, they did, until that stupid article came out anyway." She bit her lip and looked straight ahead.

Harry nodded; he thought he understood most of what she'd said. Most people didn't think of her like that unless there was some article out there proclaiming her to be some type of whore. It occurred to him that he should probably tell her he understood, so she wouldn't feel so uncomfortable.

But before he could open his mouth to speak, she beat him to it.

"Why—why do you ask, Harry?" she asked him quietly.

"I…" Harry paused. Why had he asked? It's not like he should care who Hermione likes and doesn't like. But since he's her friend and all, he should know these things and look out for her. He didn't care if she liked Dean or not, he just thought there were better guys out there for her. Yeah, that was it. "I was just curious." He answered finally.

Hermione nodded, but didn't say anything.

An awkward silence fell over them as they continued to walk back to the common room.

"So…" Harry started, anxious to break the silence. "Dean's a legend is he?"

Hermione grinned. "Why else do you think Ginny keeps him around? They've been off and on for almost a year now. She says his talents are the only reasons she keeps coming back."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think I needed to know that."

Hermione laughed. "Well you asked. What'd you think of Ginny kissing you earlier anyway?" she questioned.

"If you could call that a kiss." Harry shrugged. "I dunno. She's like the little sister I never had. It was weird."

Hermione laughed again. "I think she knows that deep down, that you don't think of her like that. But she's been kind of emotional lately, so I'm not all that surprised that she did that."

Harry glanced at her. "Well that makes one of us. I was certainly shocked. Pig snout." He added as they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, well you never were that great at interpreting people's emotions, especially girls." she told him cheekily.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem, Harry." she replied with a grin.

They entered through portrait hole and immediately went to the couch in front of the fire. Ron was there waiting for them.

"You found her I see."

"If that's what you call it." Hermione laughed.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "That sounded dirty, Hermione."

Harry blushed.

"Well if you'd ever get your mind out of the gutter, it wouldn't have." she countered.

Ron rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever. So what'd you do to Lavender?"

Hermione sighed. "Nothing, Harry didn't give me a chance to. But I guess it is for the best. Harry was right, there's no way Dumbledore could've made me Head Girl next year if I go around fighting people in the halls this year." she said reasonably.

"Well then," Ron replied with a grin. "I guess this means you guys are ready to hear my plan."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ron's plan was good in theory, but Hermione said they needed to smooth out some details, and that they needed some outside help.

"Outside help? Who's gonna wanna help us? Everyone's so caught up in that article, nobody believes a word we say as it is, so nobody's going to want to help us with this." Ron said somewhat angrily.

"Neville believes us, he told me so yesterday. And we know Ginny believes us, although I doubt she wants to be around you right now, Harry—"

"Yeah, about that, Harry. If you ever touch my little sister again I'm going to have no choice but to kick your arse." Ron told him with a hard look.

"I didn't touch her!" Harry exclaimed in defense. "I don't even think of her like that!"

"And just what is so wrong with my little sister?" Ron demanded.

Harry looked at him in amazement. "Nothing, there's nothing wrong with her; I just don't like her like that."

"Ron," Hermione cut in. "It's really no business of yours who Harry likes and doesn't like and why, and you saw everything earlier, he didn't touch her. If you're so worried about people touching your little sister then it's Dean and Michel you need to be yelling at, not Harry."

Ron opened his mouth to respond but Hermione continued on.

"I did want to start a fight about this, that's the last thing we need. I was just mentioning that she is one of the people that believe us. It doesn't matter anyway, she wasn't the outside help I was thinking of; Lavender would suspect her too easily. No, I'm talking about someone that people wouldn't expect, especially Lavender. Is Seamus around?"

"Seamus?" Harry asked. "He wouldn't help us, he's crazy about Lavender, and aren't they still dating?"

Hermione smiled. "They're not technically together again yet, although she wants to be. However, I think I could convince him to help us."

"How's that?" Ron asked.

"Just trust me. I think he might change his mind about a few things when he hears what I have to say. Can you guys get him alone so we can talk to him?"

"He went upstairs earlier before you guys got back, I can go check and see if he's still there." Ron offered.

"Great, thanks Ron."

Ron nodded and made his way up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Exactly what do you have to say that's going to change his mind?" he asked her suspiciously.

Hermione shrugged. "I've shared a room with Lavender and Parvati for the past six years, I hear things."

"Hermione! Are you using dirt on people to get what you want?" Harry asked in surprise.

Hermione glanced at his expression and suddenly looked uncertain. "Do you think it's too much? I know she said all those horrible things about us and everything and I want to get her back, but I don't really want to sink to her level, but I'm just so tired of being thought of as some type of whore, and having everyone I've met in the wizarding world look at me differently. That article in fourth year really hurt when Mrs. Weasley thought it was true, and now she thinks this one is as well, and what about everyone else we've met and known, I mean, I just don't like it one bit that one person's stupid idea can change people's image of me so quickly. And I know it's bad to use this information, kind of Slytherin of me actually, but I can't just sit back and let people keep on doing this all the time. I mean Rita Skeeter learned her lesson, and if I could do that to her, then maybe I could do that for Lavender and this new reporter and then people would figure it out and stop writing articles about us like that. It's got to be getting old by now anyway, right?"

Harry wasn't sure which he was more surprised by: Hermione's sudden uncertainty, her asking him for advice, or the fact that she said all of that in just one breath.

"Um…" She was looking at him with such hopeful eyes that he knew he had to say something nice and encouraging and that would make her feel better, but for the life of him, he didn't know what. "It's not too much, Hermione. You're tired of people talking bad about you; no one can blame you for that. And don't worry about what Mrs. Weasley thinks; she doesn't know you like I do. You did a great job of showing Rita Skeeter not to mess with you, and Lavender deserves to learn the same, as far as I'm concerned we've been too easy on her. Whatever you have to tell Seamus, I'm sure it's something he needs to hear anyway. It's okay, Hermione, you're not a bad person for doing this, stop worrying so much about it." He gave her hand a small squeeze in what he was hoping would be a comforting gesture.

"Oh Harry." For a second he thought she was going to hug him again, but she restrained herself, and instead she squeezed his hand back and entwined her finger with his. "You seem to be getting better at this handling emotions thing, that's the second time today you've known just what to say to me." She grinned. "Thank you." She then leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The light pressure of her lips was gone as quickly as it came however as Ron entered the room.

"Seamus is in there, but so is Neville." Ron told them as he sat back down on the couch.

"That's alright, he can hear if he wants to. But we have to make sure no one sees me going up there." Hermione replied as she gently released Harry's hand.

"Got that covered." Ron said with a grin as he pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seamus gave Harry and Ron a nod of acknowledgement as they entered the boys' dormitory and closed the door behind them. Ron went to his bed and sat down, running a hand through his hair. Harry went to his own bed and sat as well. Hermione was the first to speak as she handed the cloak to Harry, who quickly stowed it in his trunk before the other boys could see what it was. She was already sitting on Harry's bed, cross-legged when she spoke.

"Seamus, we need to talk."

Seamus started and Neville almost fell off his bed in shock.

"How'd she get in here?" Seamus asked sharply.

"Girls aren't supposed to be in the boys rooms." Neville added, looking at Hermione with wide eyes.

Hermione waved them both off. "That's not important—"

"But you're a prefect." Neville insisted.

Hermione sighed and turned to him. "Does it really bother you that much?"

Neville thought for a second. "No. But one of us could have been changing or something."

"But you weren't."

"But we could have been."

Hermione thought for a moment. "I'm sorry?"

Neville nodded, seeming satisfied. "That's okay, Hermione."

"Good." She turned back to Seamus then. "We need to talk."

Seamus regarded her for a second, and then looked at Harry and Ron, who were watching him as well. "Please don't tell me you want me to join." He said at last.

"Don't make me hex you, Finnigan." She replied harshly.

Seamus nodded. "Just making sure. So what's this about?"

Hermione took a small breath. "It's about Lavender."

"What about her?"

"I want you to help us get her back."

Seamus blinked. "You want me to help you guys exact revenge on my girlfriend?" he asked her incredulously.

"I knew he wouldn't go for it." Ron muttered from his bed.

Hermione wasn't as easily deterred. "Oh, I wasn't aware you two were back together." She said calmly.

Seamus blushed a bit. "Well, not technically, but we might as well be."

"I see. Perhaps you should let her in on that fact."

Seamus' head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

Hermione shrugged. "You remember when you two broke up? How angry she was with you for cheating on her? And how she made you feel terrible for it all? Well, I just thought you might like to know that she's not quite so innocent herself." Hermione uncrossed her legs and turned and placed her feet on the floor. "But, of course, you're right. She's _practically_ your girlfriend and you should stick up for her. I mean, what do I know? I only live in the same dorm as her, I only hear all of her and Parvati's late night talks while they paint their nails, I only know when she comes back in at night. You're right, it was silly to try and talk to you." She stood then and began to head for the door.

Seamus' voice stopped her. "Alright, what do you have to say?"

Hermione smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

She sat back on Harry's bed and began to speak. It turned out that Lavender had been cheating on Seamus as well, and was ecstatic when he got caught and she didn't and she used that to her advantage. Also the guy she was cheating with was none other than Theodore Nott, a Slytherin. She was still seeing him occasionally, but not nearly as much as before. Seamus was furious at this turn of events and instantly agreed to help them.

Hermione sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned back against Harry, who was currently sitting behind her. "Well then, time to begin faze one."

A/N: As always, please REVIEW and tell me what you think!! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated, hope you guys enjoy!

As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it!

Chapter 9

Lavender was sitting in the library talking animatedly to Hannah Abbott when Seamus entered the room and sat next to her. Lavender beamed and turned to him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Hey you."

"Hey." Seamus replied in a subdued tone.

"What's wrong?" she asked instantly.

Seamus shook his head. "Nothing, it's fine. You want to get out of here, luv?"

Lavender nodded. "Sure." She stood up and looked apologetically at Hannah. "Sorry, I've got to go. We'll finish this later?"

"Later when? We've got to get this project done, it's due Monday!" Hannah responded.

"I won't be gone too long, we'll start again on it later tonight. Besides if the guy you like showed up and asked you to stop and go off with him you'd do the exact same thing." Lavender whispered the last part to her as Seamus was already standing by the door, ready to go.

"Maybe so, but no guy I like is here to do so, so if I must suffer then so should you. And we really do need to get this done."

Lavender sighed. "What's it going to take? Things with Seamus and I are just starting to go really well again and I don't want to screw that up. So what's it going take for you to let me off the hook this time?"

Hannah thought for a moment and then grinned. "Well, if a guy I like comes here and wants to take me away as well, then we both can go and enjoy ourselves, but otherwise, we both stay here and work. That seems fair, we both work or we both get pleasure, no in betweens."

"That is not fair!" Lavender exclaimed. "You just want action and you're jealous because you haven't been getting any lately and I am!"

"Oh that's rich—"

The girls continued to argue while, unbeknownst to them and everyone else in the library; Hermione Granger was quietly hurrying towards a small alcove in the library that only she, Harry and Ron knew about.

"Quick change of plans," She whispered when she reached them, pulling off Harry's invisibility cloak. "Ron, I hope you like blondes. And Harry I really hope you're okay with this cause it's the only thing I can think of right now."

The guys both listened and soon agreed that it was the best plan to get Lavender out of there. Harry pulled the cloak over all three of them, making sure that no one's feet showed. They'd all grown over the years, Ron the most, and it was now a very tight squeeze for all of them to fit.

Then, as quickly as possible, they moved towards the front of library where the first few shelves were located. They pulled the cloak off again and left it with Ron.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Ready?" she asked.

Harry nodded silently.

"Okay, us first."

Harry and Hermione moved away from the shelves and into the open area of the library, making it seem as though they'd just entered through the door. They were holding hands and Harry had his arm hung lightly around Hermione's waist. Hermione was grinning as she told him excitedly about what happened at the last prefect meeting when Draco Malfoy made a complete arse of himself.

Harry already knew the story, but he continued to listen and laugh at appropriate moments. They made sure to stay away from the other section of the library where all the other students were, so they would only be seen by Lavender and Hannah. They continued their easy conversation, laughing often and for the world looking like the happiest couple ever.

They were headed towards the couches in the back when Hermione reached up and kissed Harry lightly on the lips in response to something he'd said. Harry gave her a wicked grin and pulled her closer to him, pushing her up against the shelves near them and kissing her thoroughly. One of his hands stayed at her waist while the other traveled into her wild hair. Hermione brought one of her hands up to the back of his neck, tickling the tiny hairs there and her other hand she placed on his waist, pulling him closer to her and grinding their hips together.

Lavender and Hannah just stared, mouths agape, at the scene before them.

When Harry and Hermione finally pulled away, Hermione's face was flushed and Harry's glasses were all askew on his face. They both smiled at each other. Hermione actually giggled.

She took Harry's hand again and led them to the empty room with the couches. Harry sat down first and pulled her down onto his lap and she ended up straddling him. Just before they shared their second kiss, Hermione's head snapped up and she looked at the open door, and at Lavender and Hannah staring at them in amazement. She leaned down and whispered something to Harry, to which he grinned, and then she got up and went to close the door, just before the door was completely shut, she paused and looked at the occupants of the room, and winked; before slamming the door behind her.

Lavender and Hannah didn't realize that the wink wasn't meant for them, so they both scowled at the closed door. When they heard a loud moan come from the room, they quickly put their heads together and began discussing all the possibilities.

Ron had seen the wink and took it as his cue. He walked out from his hiding place and headed straight for Lavender and Hannah's table. He threw himself in the chair next to Hannah. "Hey." He muttered in a sullen voice.

Lavender and Hannah both looked at Ron, then the closed door, and back to Ron again, looks of sympathy in their eyes. Hannah laid her hand on Ron's arm. "Hey." She replied. "How are you?"

Ron sighed. "I've been better."

Hannah nodded. "I'm so sorry, Ron—"

"I hate this place." Ron interrupted, glaring at the closed door. "I don't even know why I came here." He stood then and looked at Hannah. "Hey, um, would you want to go for a walk or something? I could really use the company."

Hannah grinned up at him. "I'd love to." She answered instantly.

Lavender shot her annoyed look but quickly got over it as Seamus walked back to the table. "Change your mind or something?" He asked Lavender.

Lavender shook her head. "No, no of course not. Let's get out of here." She took his hand in hers and both couples made their way out the library door.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, behind the closed door…

Hermione closed her eyes as she leaned up against the door and took a deep breath. Her body was on fire; every part of her tingled from Harry's touch, screaming to be touched by him again. She could still taste him on her lips; still feel his tongue on hers…. She took another deep breath. Merlin! She could still smell his scent on her skin! He smelt so good, for a guy; like clean soap, fresh air, and a little like the woods.

She couldn't believe what they had just done. She had just _kissed_ her best friend! Sure, it was easy to kiss guys like Dean because there was no feeling in it and even though they got along alright, she'd known it wouldn't affect either of them majorly by their actions. But this was different. This was _Harry_! And it'd been amazing.

Of course she'd been kissed before, Krum first, then a boy from back home during the summer, and then Dean just that day. But they all paled in comparison to what she had just experienced. As soon as their lips touched, even briefly, it was electric. She felt every nerve in her body react to him at that moment. She had been so surprised at first that she'd pulled away quickly. But then he'd given her that grin and she knew in that moment that she wouldn't be able to deny him anything. Not that she'd ever been able to before.

And then he'd kissed her. She'd thought for sure that she would've squealed in delight had her mouth not currently been occupied. Such a girly thing to do, she was so glad she hadn't actually done it. He'd pushed her up against the book shelves, an act she considered so primitive and, dare she say it, _manly_, that it seemed to make her even giddier and her head swim with all these new emotions bursting forth. Normally she'd be miffed that he dared risk harm to her precious books, but her brain had packed up and disappeared long ago, leaving her with all these sudden hormones. She felt her cheeks warm as she remembered just how much she'd reacted to him. She still couldn't believe she'd _grinded_ with him. And then she remembered just how he'd…_reacted_ to that. Before she even realized what she was doing she let out a loud moan just at the thought.

She could feel Harry's eyes on her then and she knew her face was scarlet. She turned around to face him with a shaky smile, thinking quickly. "Just to make it more believable." She said as calmly as possible, although she knew she was a terrible liar.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her before simply nodding.

She took that moment to just look at him. He was sitting on the couch in the usual guy sprawl that took up a good half the couch. His hair was even more mussed than usual and there was a red mark on his nose from where his glasses had dug into his face. She allowed her eyes to travel further down, taking in the rest of him. He had filled out more over the summer and she suddenly found herself wondering how she'd never really noticed that before. She'd always thought of Harry as "cute", but now, that word just wasn't accurate anymore. He was good-looking, maybe even handsome, but in Hermione's hormonally over-charge brain the only words that seemed to perfectly describe the Harry sitting in front of her were: downright sexy.

Hermione flushed at her own thoughts and soon realized that she'd been staring. Now that she was completely embarrassed, Hermione simply sat down next to Harry and refused to look at him.

They sat in a tense silence for the next few minutes until finally Hermione couldn't stand it.

"So…" she really had no idea what she was going to say, but she thought that if she just started talking more words would come. But this appeared to be the one time in her life when words failed her.

"So…" Harry copied her, turning to look at her.

Hermione couldn't help herself, she turned to look at him as well, and they ended staring into each others eyes, inches apart. For the first time since she'd closed the door, Hermione realized that she wasn't the only one the in this room that was nervous and confused. This gave her more confidence.

"Harry…" she began.

She was soon cut off by a loud knock on the door. Neville soon popped his head into the room. "They've gone, great show guys, come on and hurry up, you don't want to miss the big show, do you?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lavender wasn't sure exactly how it happened. One minute she was in the Great Hall kissing Seamus after he performed that _beautiful_ charm on the ceiling that changed the daytime sky into a perfect midnight starry sky. She briefly wondered where he'd learned a charm like that, but quickly dismissed the thought as just his romantic side coming out. Finally. She'd _told_ Parvati he had one.

And after that romantic display of charms ability she'd kissed him, and it was just magical. The way it should be. The way it always was. But it ended way too soon.

He'd pushed her up against the wall and had hit something in the process. "Ow!" he'd said and pulled away for a moment. But then he'd come back again full force. It was so dark in the room she could barely make out his features, let alone see the look in his eyes, so she had to just imagine it for herself.

This second time seemed slightly different though. He was rougher, harsher, and even somewhat sloppy. She wasn't sure what had changed.

Before she had much time to think about it the lights came on and there was a flash of light off to the right. She tried to push Seamus away to see what was going on, but he just grunted and trapped her even more against the wall. Something was wrong, very wrong. Seamus didn't grunt, well not like that at least, his voice wasn't that deep.

There were several more flashes of light off to the right and Lavender could hear voices as people entered the Great Hall. Was it lunch time already? Lavender needed to figure out what was going on here and couldn't be kept ignorant for any longer.

She placed her hands on Seamus's chest and pushed him away, pulling away from the kiss and opening her eyes. But instead of the sight she expected to see, she found herself staring into the confused eyes of **_Vincent Crabbe_**.

Lavender screamed.

Colin Creevey continued to take pictures and the voices in the Great Hall only got louder as everyone turned to see her in her very compromising position.

Lavender couldn't stop screaming.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hannah was having the time of her life. Ron had intended to take her to the lake, but they'd become a bit too preoccupied with each other on the way and they'd ended up in a broom closet on the first floor instead. Which was fine with Hannah, Ron was an amazing kisser. Maybe there was more to the youngest Weasley boy than everyone thought. Hannah certainly hadn't expected him to be anything but average, and boy was she glad he'd proved her wrong.

They'd been in the closet for about ten minutes when the door suddenly flew open. They stayed in the shadows while waiting to see who was out there. It turned out that there wasn't anyone (which Hannah thought was a little odd but she was in no mood to question it) and Ron reached out of the shadows to close the door again.

After that they went right back to kissing again. The second time he seemed shorter, although she knew that couldn't be possible. He also seemed more heated and to have lost a bit of his finesse, but Hannah could easily ignore all that.

There were noises outside the door soon after that, students heading towards the Great Hall for lunch. Was it time for lunch already? The door flung open again for the second time and if Ron's mouth hadn't been covering hers, Hannah would have yelled out in exasperation.

Light seemed to be flooding into the little broom closet and Hannah, knowing just how nosy people could be, tried to pull away from Ron. Ron didn't seem ready to end the kiss however, as he push up against her and didn't let her pull away. There were now multiple flashes of light coming from the doorway and Hannah was being uneasy and confused. She pushed against Ron more forcefully and was finally able to break the breathless kiss.

She opened her eyes to give him a questioning look, but instead of standing face to face with the flame-haired freckle-spotted Ron Weasley, she found herself standing face to face with the overly-muscled and pudgy-faced **_Gregory Goyle_**.

Hannah took a few steps back, hitting the wall behind her with a thud. She stared at Goyle in utter confusion, before finally, she screamed.

Dennis Creevey didn't stop taking as many pictures as possible.

Goyle looked bewildered.

Students passing by the broom closet looked onto the scene with more than a little interest.

And Hannah didn't stop screaming as she ran out of the closest and up the stairs towards the Hufflepuff common room until she was safely locked away in her dormitory.

A/N: Well everyone, tell me what you think:)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am so sorry for making everyone wait so long for the final chapter. Real life got in the way like no other, anything that could've happened, happened, and I found myself with hardly any free time or free time with no access to a computer. So I apologize. But here it is, extra long, so I hope you all enjoy! )

**Chapter 10**

Ron couldn't believe it had worked. It had actually worked. Of course some of the logistics had been trickier than he'd expected. Mainly, getting Crabbe and Goyle away from Malfoy and getting them to agree. Hermione had suggested that Ron be the one to talk to Crabbe and Goyle because he was the only pureblood out of the three of them. He'd quickly reminded her that being a pureblood didn't count because he was still a Weasley, but Hermione had ignored him. Finally he'd been forced to agree.

Getting Malfoy away from Crabbe and Goyle had been Hermione's job. She'd used her prefect status to confront him about patrol times and duties. She accused him of switching patrol duties with others so that he wouldn't have to patrol for a whole three months. Of course he denied it and Hermione demanded they take it to a teacher or the headmaster. Malfoy had quickly followed her, arguing the whole way, in an attempt to keep himself out of trouble.

This had left Crabbe and Goyle alone in the corridor by themselves, giving Ron his opportunity. Harry was there too, under the invisibility cloak just in case Crabbe and Goyle decided to ignore Ron and try and use him as a punching bag instead.

Ron had approached them cautiously, a box of chocolate frogs in each hand as a bribe. The chocolate had caught their attention more than anything and they agreed to listen to his idea. Convincing them to help actually hadn't been as hard as Ron had anticipated. They were both teenage boys after all and Slytherins to boot.

They hadn't intended on Hannah being there and not letting Lavender leave, but she had been an advocate of the rumor and Hermione still hadn't forgiven her for getting her in trouble with Professor Sprout, so therefore she was quickly included. It was lucky that Crabbe and Goyle never went anywhere without the other, so they were easily located when they discovered that slight change in plans.

They also made liberal use of the invisibility cloak, although none of them trusted Crabbe and Goyle with it alone, so they employed Neville to help. Ron handed the cloak off to Neville behind the bookshelves and he waited there until he saw Ron, Seamus, Lavender, and Hannah all leave the library together. Then Neville went to get Harry and Hermione and then used it to get Crabbe and Goyle into the rooms and get Seamus and Ron out undetected.

The switch was made easily enough. Get both girls in dark rooms, move away from them for a second, slip one guy in as the other guy slips out, get out as fast as possible, and there it was, done. Colin and Dennis were always eager to take pictures anyway so getting them there had been simple.

Ron just couldn't believe it had all come together like it had. He was definitely going to have to have a talk with Harry and Hermione about that little show of theirs though. But for now he had a meal to get to, he felt like he absolutely deserved it.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry was still slightly angry with Neville when he and Hermione made their way into the Great Hall. Hermione was thrilled that their plan had been a success and was grinning ear to ear as she plopped down next to Harry and started piling food onto her plate. Now of course Harry was glad that their plan had worked as well. But he couldn't help his mood from being a little bit dampened by their interruption in the library. It was just his luck really.

"Harry, could you see if there are any more potatoes?" Neville asked him politely.

"I dunno Neville, maybe you could pop your head into the kitchens and interrupt the house elves to see. Then you could ruin all their fun as well." He hadn't meant to say it, he really hadn't. It wasn't even really Neville's fault, he just had bad timing. But why oh why did he have to have bad timing _today_. Of all the inopportune moments—

Hermione caught his hidden meaning and annoyance first, and choked on her pumpkin juice in the process.

Neville looked frightened and Ron gave him a confused look.

Hermione recovered quickly and gave Harry a stern look. "Harry, be nice. Neville, here," she said passing him the bowl of potatoes.

Harry just pouted.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Since it was a Saturday, after lunch Harry and Ron went outside to play a pick-up game of Quidditch while Hermione went off in search of the Creevey brothers to see how the pictures were coming.

By the time the boys got back into the castle there were copies of the pictures everywhere. The picture sequence went from Lavender and Crabbe kissing, to Lavender pulling away, to Lavender screaming, to Lavender and Crabbe kissing again. There were fewer pictures of Hannah and Goyle, but they could be found.

Peeves had his own personal stack of them that he scattered liberally throughout the school; he'd even made up a song to go with them, using language that would make even a few of the seventh years blush.

Unsurprisingly, Lavender and Hannah were nowhere to be found.

On their way up to the Gryffindor tower the boys were stopped by Luna Lovegood. They both began to greet her when she cut in abruptly. "So I heard you made out with Hermione." She said simply to Harry.

Harry blanched. "Er…"

"So it is true. I going to assume this means that things have ended between she and you then, no?" she asked, now looking at Ron.

Ron looked at her wide-eyed. "Er…"

"Good, good. Congratulations then, Harry. I always thought you and Hermione would make a wonderful couple." She smiled dreamily.

"Um…thanks?"

She nodded. "Oh, and Ronald?"

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't worry about things too much. I'm sure there's a much better girl out there for you…" she said dreamily, giving him a shy smile. She then turned and started to walk away. "Goodbye boys." She called, waving absently as she disappeared down the corridor.

They waited until she was safely out of ear shot before they both turned to each other. "That was weird." They both said at once.

"Yeah, weird," Ron continued. "And what do you think she meant by that whole I'm sure there's a much better girl out there for you' stuff? Does it look like I need a pity party?"

Harry laughed. "Maybe she just wants to be that other girl." He suggested.

Ron snorted. "Yeah right."

Harry just shrugged.

"And what's this stuff about you and Hermione being a couple now?" Ron demanded suddenly.

"I have no idea." Harry said honestly.

Ron narrowed his eyes at that. "What, so you're just gunna snog her and then forget about her?"

Harry looked startled. "What? Of course not!"

Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "Then what are you going to do?"

Harry was still in shock from Ron's sudden change in behavior that he just stood there, no knowing what to say. "Er…"

Ron drew himself up to his full height and poked a finger at Harry's chest. "I'll tell you what you're going to do, Potter. You're going to talk to her, figure out what it is she thinks and what she wants, and then you're going to go along with it, whatever it is. Because best mate or not, if you hurt her, I'll be forced to kick your arse."

Harry hated to admit it, but with Ron being at least a head taller than him, looking accusatory, and sounding very serious; he was actually rather intimidating. Of course he'd eat his firebolt before he'd tell Ron so.

Then, as suddenly as he'd become serious, Ron's demeanor changed again. He relaxed a bit, allowing a grin to spread across his features and he gave Harry a friendly slap on the back. "Well now, with all that out of the way, let's get out of here, I'm pretty sure we missed dinner and I'm starving."

Harry just nodded absently as they made their way to the kitchens, wondering what exactly had just happened there.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ron had raided the kitchens that night and Dean and Seamus had brought out their private stash of firewhiskey. "Tonight," Ron declared. "We are going to celebrate."

And celebrate they did.

Soon the entire common room from fourth years up were immensely enjoying themselves.

Neville somehow got himself roped into a drinking game with Dean and Seamus. Hermione decided to "watch" and Harry and Ron joined for moral support.

By her fifth shot of firewhiskey, Hermione declared the game silly and pointless. By her ninth shot she started giggling loudly. By her eleventh shot she said she was done playing. By her thirteenth shot she finally got up and stumbled her way over to the couch on front of the fireplace, taking several bottles of butterbeer with her.

After his fifteenth shot, Harry followed her. Of course fifteen shots in the body of someone who's never even tried firewhiskey before can cause a simple thing such as walking to become a much more difficult feat. Instead of casually plopping down beside her on the couch, Harry tripped on the rug and ended up landing on top of her, face first in her chest, again.

Hermione just giggled and patted his head. "Silly Harry." She said in a sing-song voice.

Harry was finding it hard to move, especially considering the fact that he really didn't want to.

After a few minutes Hermione shook him roughly. "Oh come on now, don't tell me you fell asleep _again_. I am not a human pillow you know."

Harry just laughed and lifted his head. "You're comfortable enough to be one." He said with a smile before getting up and throwing himself on the other side of her on the couch.

Hermione smiled. "If you say so Harry." She replied, taking another swig of her butterbeer.

"Hermione Granger," Harry admonished good-naturedly. "I don't believe I have ever been privy to witness you drink so much before."

Hermione shrugged, looking thoughtful. "Perhaps not…but we're celebrating, aren't we?" She turned to him with a brilliant smile.

Harry returned her smile with one of his own. "That we are."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments.

Finally Harry broke the silence. "Er, Hermione?" he questioned.

"Yes, Harry?"

"About what happened in the library earlier, between the two of us…"

"Yes?"

"Er, well I was just kinda wondering, what does it mean?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side and looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean what does it mean'?"

"Well, I mean what does it mean about us? Are things different now?"

"Do you want them to be?" she responded.

He considered it for a moment. "Do you?"

She hesitated. "I dunno Harry. I can't honestly say that the thought has never crossed my mind, but I certainly value our friendship too much to do anything that might ruin it."

Harry thought for a moment. "Do you really think it would? Honestly? You're my best friend, Hermione, you already mean a lot to me. If we were to try something and have it not work out in the end I don't think I could just shut you out of my life after that. You're too important to me for that. I need you too much." Harry paused as a thought crossed his mind. "Would you? I mean would you shut me out of your life if things didn't work out?"

"No! Of course not, you're a big part of my life too, Harry, I couldn't just forget about you like that."

Harry nodded. "Good."

Hermione laughed and took another drink of her butterbeer.

Harry casually took the bottle out of her hand. "I think you've had quite enough for one night, my dear."

Hermione pouted. "And what makes you tink that?"

Harry laughed. "Well for one, the fact that you just said tink' instead of think'." He teased.

Hermione frowned. "I did not."

"Yes you did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did no—oh this is so immature!"

"You started it."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did—Harry!" she screeched, hitting him lightly in the arm. "Stop it." She commanded.

Harry was laughing too hard to continue. Finally he controlled himself enough to get out a simple, "Fine."

"Thank you." She huffed.

Harry couldn't help but smile at her stubbornness. "So does this mean that we're…"

"Dating? Yes, I think so."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Okay." Harry relaxed a little and settled more into the couch. He soon realized just how close he and Hermione were sitting. But that was okay now, because they were…a couple? Harry soon realized something else. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. "Uh, Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"What do we do now?" he asked shyly.

Hermione grinned. "Well you could always kiss me again if you'd like."

"Oh, okay." He moved closer to her, tilting his head as their lips softly met for the second time that day. They hadn't gotten very far into the kiss before they were interrupted by catcalls from across the room where Dean, Neville, Seamus and Ron were sitting. Harry reluctantly pulled away and blushed slightly. "Sorry, I forgot there were still other people in the room."

Hermione laughed. "You have nothing to apologize for. I asked for the kiss, remember? Besides, they'd have found out soon enough anyway." She told him, glancing over at the loud group of boys. "Although I do wish they weren't so crude about it." She glared over at them before making a rude and very un-Hermione-like gesture back.

She then turned to Harry again, a mischievous smile on her face. She grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him towards her for a very hot and intense kiss, which soon turned into a very heavy snogging session that had them not only forgetting the other people in the room, but everything else around them as well.

Oh yes, she'd had way too much to drink that night.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry woke up the next morning with his head pounding and his tongue and throat feeling like sandpaper. Even with his eyes still closed he was still convinced that it was way too bright in the room and he felt like hexing whoever it was who decided to open the curtains. He promptly decided to never drink again. Or, at least not until the next professional Quidditch match.

He started to turn on his side and disappear under his covers for the next few hours but he soon found that something was on his chest, keeping him from moving. He opened his eyes to just slivers and still groaned at the light. Once he was able to let his eyes adjust he looked down to see a large amount of bushy brown hair obscuring his vision. He used his free hand to move away most of the hair until he finally saw Hermione's face, sleeping peacefully on top of his chest.

Hermione? What was she doing here? Harry couldn't remember going up to his dormitory last night, much less bringing her with him. Of course then again, he couldn't remember much about last night at all.

Harry rose his head up as much as he dared with the pounding in his head and looked around to see if anyone else was up yet. Instead of his dormitory, he was greeted with the sight of a very trashed Gryffindor Common Room.

The first person he noticed was Ron, passed out by the fireplace. It looked like someone had been nice enough to cover him with a blanket of some sort. Wait a minute, that's not a blanket, it looked like…a cape? Harry shook his head in confusion, and then winced at the pain it caused. He'd worry about Ron's clothing situation later.

Glancing around the rest of the room Harry found many other people passed out in various places of the common room as well. Dean and Ginny were passed out together on the top of one of the study tables in a quite compromising position. Harry hoped that they woke up before Ron did. He didn't think he could handle the yelling quite yet.

Seamus Finnagin ended up passed out in a corner cuddling an empty bottle of firewhiskey. While Neville Longbottom was passed out under a different study table with…Parvati Patil! Well that was unexpected. Go Neville.

There were several other students from different years passed out in random places on the floor as well. Harry hoped Professor McGonagall didn't decide to make a surprise visit to the common room this afternoon.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Hermione stirred and tried to bury her head into his chest. "Close the drapes." She mumbled unintelligently.

Harry smiled. "There are no drapes."

Hermione's brow creased and she tilted her head up to look at him through squinting eyes. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Close the drapes." She mumbled again before putting her head back down again.

Now under any other occasion Harry would have let her go back to sleep, but right now his left arm was tingling with that half asleep half awake sensation and he really had to pee. So she needed to get up. "Hermione."

No response.

"Hermione." He said louder.

No response.

"Hermione!"

Ron and a few other people in the room groaned in complaint to his yelling, but Hermione didn't move an inch.

"Hermione! Hurry, get up! You're going to be late for class!"

That woke her up.

She literally jumped up off of him into a sitting position, looking around her wildly. "What? Class? When?"

Harry laughed. "Tomorrow, luv, tomorrow."

Hermione glared at him. "Damn you Harry," she groaned putting her head in her hands. "My head hurts so badly, and sudden movements don't help at all."

Harry finally sat up properly, trying to shake some feeling into his arm. "Sorry, but my arm was going numb."

Hermione just muttered something darkly under her breath. She was sitting up with her knees raised and her head resting on her knees while she massaged her temples with her forefingers.

Harry shrugged and stood up. "I'll be back." He told her kissing her lightly on the forehead.

When Harry returned Hermione was in the same position he'd left her, but there were other people up as well. Ron was sitting cross-legged on the floor wearing practically nothing at all; although he seemed perfectly comfortable in such. His hair was flat on one side and sticking straight up on the other, his eyes were red and he looked like he could use a few more days of sleep, but he was awake nonetheless.

Dean and Seamus were awake as well. Ginny must have snuck off to her room because Harry didn't see her anywhere. And Neville and Parvati were still asleep under their table. Dean looked relatively normal, his eyes were a little red and his hair and clothes were mussed from sleep, but other than that he looked fine. Seamus was in much the same condition. It gave Harry the sneaking suspicion that nights like last night were commonplace for the two.

There were others still sprawled out on the floor, and Harry had to step over Colin Creevey to get back to his place on the couch. However, the common room seemed a little less full than when he'd woken up.

Hermione's hair was a bushy as ever and although her eyes weren't red, she looked very tired. It almost made him feel bad for waking her, almost. She and Ron were talking, basically meaning the quieter more subdued version of their usual bickering. Apparently they just didn't have the energy to do it full out this morning.

"Well you see, Ron, when one has eight butterbeers, ninteen shots of firewhiskey, and five of those merlin-knows-whats—" Hermione was saying in a tone that clearly showed her mood.

"They're called Long Island Iced Teas, Hermione." Ron supplied wisely, not the least fazed by her obvious annoyance.

"_Anyway_," Hermione continued slightly louder than before. "After all of that, Ronald, said person may feel the inexplicable desire to RUN AROUND THE COMMON ROOM WEARING NOTHING BUT THEIR SUPERMAN UNDERWEAR AND A RED CAPE!"

"Really? I did that? Awesome!" Ron paused, looking thoughtful. "Where'd I get the underwear?"

"You transfigured one of the house-elf hats Hermione knits into a pair." Dean told him helpfully.

"And you borrowed the cape from Colin." Seamus added.

"Oh. I did transfiguration when I was drunk? Wow. Double awesome!"

"Oh yes, absolutely marvelous." Hermione muttered darkly still rubbing her temples.

"I think it really says something about a person when they can do something better drunk than they can when their sober." Dean said seriously.

"Definitely. I guess this means you're destined to become an alcoholic, Ron. Congratulations." Seamus told him, slapping Ron on the back.

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "It's like their welcoming him into the club or something." She told Harry as he sat beside her.

"Maybe they are." Harry replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We're way too young to be starting a habit like that."

"As I recall you were quite sloushed yourself last night." Harry teased.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I won't be doing that again for a _long_ time."

Harry laughed.

"How do you not have a monstrous headache like me? We drank close to the same amount." She whinged.

Harry shrugged. "I've been up a little longer than you have."

"I guess so," she agreed. "That and you weren't woken up quite so abruptly either." She shot him a look that clearly said she hadn't forgiven him for that yet.

Harry laughed again. "You're right, but I just couldn't resist such a perfect opportunity."

Hermione groaned. "My head is so fuzzy. It's like I can't get my thoughts straight. And I keep trying to remember everything that happened last night and all I get are bits and pieces."

"You don't remember last night?" Harry asked, suddenly a bit worried. His memory had come back pretty quickly after he'd taken in his surroundings.

"Oh I remember a lot. I remember our talk and everything." She gave him a shy smile at that. "And I remember Ron running around the room like some type of streaker." She added, turning and giving Ron a sharp look.

"Hey! I was covered." Ron protested.

"Barely." She responded before turning back to Harry. "But some other stuff I think I'm a little fuzzy on still."

"Having trouble remembering things?" Seamus asked.

Hermione nodded, wincing at the motion. "A little."

Seamus nodded in sympathy. "Yeah that happens sometimes, especially if you're a beginner. Don't worry about it though; the night will come back to you."

"I hope you didn't forget everything." Dean said with a grin. "You and Harry gave us all quite a show last night."

Hermione shot him a glare. "Oh I think you and Ginny were definitely beating us when it came to giving a show." She replied sweetly.

Ron instantly turned on Dean. "What did you do with my sister?" He demanded loudly.

"Nothing! I swear; nothing she didn't want at least." Dean turned to Hermione. "And I thought you didn't remember anything!"

"I said I didn't remember _everything_." She replied with a grin.

"What did you do to my sister?" Ron repeated angrily.

"Oh come on now, Ron, we all know Ginny's a big girl now, she can make her own decisions." Seamus chimed in supporting his friend.

Ron just turned on him instead. "What do you mean we'? What have _you_ done with my sister?"

Seamus went wide-eyed and put up his hands in surrender. "Nothing, I've never touched her. I was just saying we all know she's getting older. That's it."

Ron was just about to respond when he was interrupted by someone on the floor suddenly bellowed, "ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE! SO CAN IT!"

Everyone turned and stared at the couple under the study table.

"Neville?" Harry questioned in surprise.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Okay then." Harry whispered looking at the others in amazement.

Everyone else was just as surprised. Neville was usually so mild-mannered and quiet. They'd rarely ever heard him raise his voice, let alone yell across the entire common room. Apparently a hang-over could do a lot to a person.

"Alright," Hermione said breaking the momentarily silence. "That settles it. This headache is too much. I'm going to make Madam Pomprey give me the strongest headache potion she's got, even if I have to do it at wand point." And with that she got up, gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek, and stalked out of the portrait hole.

"How long do you think it'll take her to realize that she's not wearing that anymore?" Ron asked quietly, motioning to the now empty spot next to Harry where stuck in between the couch cushions was laying Hermione's white lacy bra.

"I'm sure she'll remember it sooner or later." Dean said with a mischievous grin.

"That certainly was a wild party." Harry commented.

"Definitely. We've gotta have another one again soon, not too soon mind you, but soon." Seamus agreed.

'So much for never drinking again.' Harry thought with a smirk. 'I can only imagine the celebration we have after we get that reporter. Now that's something to look forward to.'

The End.

A/N: Originally I was going to have Dean either put Hermione's bra on the doorknob of Snape's classroom so that they would all find it while waiting for Snape to get there, but she wouldn't be able to take it off because then people would know it was hers. OR I was going to have him attach it to a filiburster firework and have him set it off in the Great Hall. And then I'd have her retaliate. Now while that sounded fun to write, it had absolutely nothing to do with the story and many of you would probably be going "WTF?" So I refrained, but I still had to tell you all about it.

A/N 2: As always, tell me what you think! )


End file.
